Criminal
by Amy122
Summary: Dragged into the I.V.C., I ended up trying to return something to someone, and in the end, I was up for bid.I choose the Mobster because I had hope he would let me go. But in the end, he said I was Free, but what if I don't want to be free? What will he say if I tell him, I love him? Soryu x OC
1. The IVC

**Author's Note:** I've been playing or really replaying Soyru and I just LOVE this cold attitude hahaha! There's going to be some changes in the phrases that both the characters and the MC say. And yes, the title came from Britney Spears Criminal song. Which I enjoy a lot. So while reading this story please listen to the song well…that is when Soryu makes an appearance hahah!

* * *

Amidst the enthusiastic chatter of the crowd, a bright spotlight had shined down upon me.

"_Talk about bright light…are they seriously trying to blind me?"_

I was currently locked inside a gigantic birdcage that was set right in the center of a stage. The masked audience stared at me. I then heard a voice speak up and I glanced at him. Apparently he was the Auctioneer, I could tell from the way he spoke.

"And now for the last item up for bid, our grand finale!" he began, "A young heathy Japanese woman! Keep her as your slave, keep her as a toy…Do whatever you please with her…It's truly up to you!"

"And now we'll start bidding!" He stated.

And with that, everyone started to go crazy bidding on me.

"I have $500,000 from #5. $1 million from #30! $1.2 million from #24!"

One by one, the masked bidders held up their cards in the circular arena. I can't believe it, but I was put up for auction.

"_It's hard to believe that it was just an average day at work until a few hours ago…how in the hell did this happen?"_

12 hours ago…

I had walked into the girl's locker room to change into my maid uniform, the room was like an average locker room, only bigger you could say. The brown lockers stood about probably six feet tall, just a few feet in front of the lockers where white maybe ivory benches for us to sit down and change our shoes, the cream colored floor showed it might be made of marble and the walls where painted white. It was pretty nice if you asked me.

"Good morning!" I said to my coworkers.

I work as a maid at a hotel owned by the Ichnomiya Group, which is a large company that owns banks and trading companies in Japan and has many affiliate companies overseas.

"Morning, Ami!" Came a cheerful greeting from Sakiko.

She works in another part of the hotel but, when I do see her, I always try to do a bit of chit chatting with her. Her brown hair was always up in a ponytail, behind her closed lids her eyes were brown, she wore a white blouse with a blue and black vest, black bow tie, and she wore nice black slacks and shiny black dress shoes.

"The V.I.P. Convention starts today! I'm so pumped!" She greets me with a smile.

We're the same age and really close; I can always confide in her about anything.

"I be you'll be busy wince you work on the casino floor. Since I'm in charge of the regular guest rooms, I doubt today will be any different for me." I said.

I work at the Hotel Tres Spades, Japan's first legal casino and hotel, which was built five years ago when casinos were legalized in Japan.

"I wish I could work at the I.V.C., too…" I sighed in wonder.

"That's the goal of everyone who works here." Sakiko pointed out.

"I've been dreaming about it ever since I saw the party on TV."

"Movie stars, top athletes…Super famous people from all over the world come to this party! I applied here not thinking I'd get hired, so I thought I was dreaming when I did!" She explained.

"Me, too!" I stated.

"Oh my god, what if some rich, famous guy falls in love with me at first sight?" She was already in what I always call lala land.

"Haha. Keep dreaming." I laughed.

"_Our V.I.P. guests are_ _important, but I have to work hard for our regular guests, too!"_ I thought to myself.

I.V.C., the International V.I.P. Convention. Tres Spades' largest event is approaching, attracting tons of international publicity. It was busier and even more tense around here than usual.

We left the locker room and head to the hotel lobby, where a crowd of reporters and onlookers had gathered. People I've only ever seen on TV start appearing one after another.

"Oh my god, Ami! Look at who just got out of that limo! That guy is always on the VIP lists. They call him the King!" She stated.

"What? Where, where?" I asked trying to find this 'King'.

Even though I hate getting caught up in celebrity gossip. I can't' help but to join Sakiko to try to get a glimpse. I saw a tall man walking along, surrounded by women on both sides.

"_That's the model Kiko, and Ryoko Shinozuka, the actress! All the women around him are famous…"_ I thought to myself.

"He's been living in the penthouse suite for a while now." Sakiko pointed out.

"What?! It costs tens of thousands of dollar just to stay one night." I exclaimed.

"_Wow…I wonder what he does for a living?"_

He paid no attention to the huge crowd and just walked straight ahead. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Kyaah! Eisuke is here!" said a woman.

A group of women had ran past me and bumped into me, pushed me right out of the crowd! I felt myself smack right into someone, who that someone is, I didn't know.

"….."

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

I was just about to fall when the man they call the King catches my body, practically hugging me.

"_Okay…a little too close for comfort…."_

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? A woman questioned.

"How dare you touch Eisuke!" Snapped another.

"I-I'm really sor-" I was cut off.

"Get out of the way." Eisuke said.

"What?"

He had suddenly pulled away from me and I fell on right on my butt. He brushes off his suit, shoots me a glare, and then disappears into the hotel.

"_That scared me…."_

I started to rub my lower back, standing up I walked away from the crowd and Sakiko comes running over to me.

"Are you okay, Ami?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I answered.

"The King caught you in his arms! I'm so jealous! Did he smell good?"

"I dunno…I don't remember…" I replied back honest.

"_Instead of smelling good, he seemed pretty scary if you ask me…and I really don't like to be around people who are scary."_

I've never encountered someone who glared at me so coldly before. I smoothed out my dress and soon I heard the sounds of high heels behind me.

"Just what were you thinking, making a fool out of yourself and in front of such an important guest too?!"

I know that voice all too well. And I really, REALLY hate the person the voice belongs to. Turning around I see none other than Erika, the one girl I hate.

"Erika!" I stated.

She stood there with her arms crossed and soon, two other girls' twins came up behind her copying Erika as well. I hate these three.

"Just what were you thinking?" They copied what Erika said.

The three of them stood imposingly in front of me and twins Rina and Kana, who practically never leave her side. All three of them have been employed here longer than I have. The twins both have black hair and blue eyes. Rina's bangs are swept to the side while Kana's are split down the middle, they both have their hair in a very familiar hairstyle for those who's played Street Fighter as Chun-Li. Rina has pink beads around her buns while Kana has violet wrapped around hers. They both wore the same maid dress I do. Erika has brown hair and brown eyes. She keeps hers in a ponytail while she has straight bangs.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident…" I apologized.

"It was your fault for not paying attention to what was going on around you!" Erika stated.

"You're in charge of the regular guests, anyway! You have no business even being around the VIPs! Try getting a promotion to VIP maid like me then we'll talk!" She explains.

"Then we'll talk!" the twins repeated.

"Y-yes, Erika…"I answered.

"Go to every floor and drop off all the special gift boxes for the guest staying for the spa packing." She told me.

"U-um, you mean all by myself?" I questioned.

"You got a problem with that?" She asked.

"_Yes…_No." I answered.

"_I swear to god, if she keeps up with this bullying stuff, I will report this to the supervisor, I'm not putting up with her bullying me. From there, she'll probably lose her job."_

I say goodbye to Sakiko and head towards the elevator that leads to the basement. When coming to the elevator, I see a man and woman arguing about something in front of it. The woman is wearing a dress and she throws a mask at the man.

"I can't take it anymore! It's over, you cheater!" She shouted. And left.

"_Wow, that looks like a mask you'd wear at a masquerade ball. I've seen them in movies before, but never in person."_

I found myself staring at the mask that had fallen to the floor. I watched as the man picks it up and brushes it off. I heard him sigh and said something about not having a date. I quickly looked away as soon as he looks up at me, I tried to act like I didn't hear anything, but…you could say that didn't work out well.

"You just saw the whole thing, didn't you?" he questioned.

"_Damnit….I should have taken the other elevator…"_

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Aw, come on. Don't run away. I'll explain everything when we get there." He said.

I looked at him strange. What in the hell did he mean by when we get there? Where is he planning on taking me? I have to go to the basement and all…but, before I know it, the man grabs me by the hand and drags me into the elevator with him.

I'm alone in the elevator…with some man I don't even know but, the man isn't showing any signs of letting go of my hand. I heard him say how lucky he was to find another date and that there's no way he could go anywhere without a woman attached to him.

"Party? You're not talking about the I.V.C., are you?" I asked.

He gave me a look as if saying 'of course'.

"Isn't it obvious? Just look at me."

"I-I didn't mean…" my voice trailed off.

"_So this guy is a VIP guest? I never seen him before, but he is wearing a flashy suit. Maybe he's a model?"_

"I'm really sorry, but I have work that needs to be done and I work here as well…so I'm afraid I can't go with you to the party, sir…and what about that other woman?" I asked.

He gave me a playful smile.

"What are you talking about? The reason she left was so I could meet you, pretty lady." He said

He acts like this was fate or something. He then grabs my chin and lifts it up. His face is so close I can feel his breath grazing against me as he peers into my eyes.

"Yeah, you're just my type. This is destiny."

"_What the fuck? What does he mean I'm just his type? Seriously, this dude moves fast. I bet 10 to one that's the reason why he got dumped. Not that I could blame the lady."_

"I…"

Before I could finish the elevator went off with a DING, letting us know we arrived at the floor.

"Let's go, Princess."

"_So now I'm a princess? What's next? The Queen of England?"_

Next thing I knew, he dragged me out into the ballroom before I could protest.

"_So this is the I.V.C…."_

A gorgeous chandelier hangs from above. The entire floor is jam-packed with the rich and famous. While looking around for a bit, I could recognize people that I've seen on TV.

"_That guy's on Japan's Olympic soccer team! And that's the famous actress, Reiko Takatsuka! Is that the former Prime Minister Fukuzawa over there?"_

I was too busy looking around and seeing all the celebrities that it takes me a while to find out that, the man who brought me here is long gone.


	2. Fat ass and the Auction

**Author's Note: Well everything was going fine today at work…until I burned my right hand…now I'll have a scar along the palm of my hand. I swear….after I graduate from College and get my Student loans paid off, I'm going to see about getting a job with Ubisoft. I know it's a dream but, it won't hurt to try.**

* * *

_"__Oh shit…I look around and I turn around back around to find the dude missing! Damnit all to hell! I Swear to god, if people keeps going missing then, I'm going to have to put a tracking device on them to track their ass down!"_

I suddenly, heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey, do you have any champagne?"

I turned around to see a man with soft wavy dirty blond hair, whose face just so happens to be on this month's issue of 'RIPS', a popular women's magazine. He had hazel eyes, he was wearing a blue jacket with red and white or light blue strips running vertical on it. Underneath was a plain white shirt, a nice necklace, black slacks and black shoes.

"O-Ota Kisaki!" I stammered.

"Oh, you know who I am? Thanks." He thanked me while tucking a few pieces of his hair behind his ear.

"I-I'm sorry for being so rude!" I apologized.

_"__I don't think there's anyone who doesn't know the world-famous artist Ota Kisaki! He also works as a model…his face is so beautiful up close, sorta like a porcelain doll…"_

"I'll go get your champagne right away." I said.

I turned around to look around the ballroom for some only to hear a chuckle coming from behind me. He then asked me if I was sure if I worked there and he started to compare me to Alice like when she found the Mad Hatter and Hare's tea party.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He then just smiled at me and shook his head, "Nothing. Oh hey, I see some champagne over there on that table. I hope you get back home safely, Alice."

_"__What the fuck, my name is Ami! Not Alice, I don't even look like an Alice! Besides, Alice has blond hair, and in case you haven't noticed. I have red hair!"_

He just grinned at me and left with a wave of his hand besides I can't get what he said out of my head about Alice finding the Mad Hatter and Hare's tea party. It does sound like something an artist would say. I figured out that I should get the hell out of there before I'm caught and in serious trouble but, I a stocky man then stands in my way who grins and grabs my hand.

_"__Ugh, he seems really sleazy…"_

"Mmm, I love girls like you. You wanna come with me to give me some special room service? I'll make sure to tip you for the extra work."

_"__Yeowch. So not my type! Besides he's my height! If I want someone, I do want him to be taller than me…maybe 5'10" or 5'11" not 5'3"."_

"I'm sorry, sir. But we don't offer that kind of service here." I apologized.

"You're pretty lucky you met me. My net is worth $500 million."

_"__And he's telling me this because….?"_

He then slips his arm around my waist and was about to pull me towards him when…"This party just got really trashy."

I had gasped when I saw him again.

"Y-You're…!"

_"__The man I bumped into at the entrance…The King!"_

He looks at me and scowls.

"…You again."

"S-sorry…" I apologized.

"You're in my way. Move." He ordered.

_"__Well excuse me your HIGHNESS."_ I had moved to the side and watched Eisuke walk right pass us both. The fat ass had tried to apologize to Eisuke and after that he wiped his forehead and fled the scene. Wait…did the fat ass just call him 'Mr. Ichinomiya' as in, the Ichinomiya Group which owns the hotel?

_"__Holy hell!"_

"Let's go, Eisuke!"

"Ugh, I just can't stand people who don't know their place!"

_"__Great…more whore's. Just what the places needs. Not. We don't need them here."_

Mr. Ichinomiya started to walk away, with the women still around him. I'm overwhelmed by his presence as I watched him walk away, glancing down at my feet I noticed a white glove on the floor behind him.

_"__Looks like he dropped something. Isn't this the kind of glove you wear when you handle paintings or artifacts? Why would he have something like this?"_

"Um, sir? Excuse me, sir!" I called out to him trying to gain his attention.

I chased after him so I could return his glove, but he gets lost in the crowd and I couldn't seem to find him at all.

_"__There you are! Found ya!"_

I saw him go through a door alone towards the back of the ballroom. I make my way through the crowd and followed after him. A long, deserted hallway stretches out behind the door he entered.

"Which room did he go into?" I talked to myself.

If you were to hang around me for a long period of time, you'd find out that I do often talk to myself. Which as far as I know of its fine, but if you question yourself and answer yourself, you have a problem. Well if you question yourself not really. But, answering your own question? Yes, you do have a problem. A serious one in fact.

There are several doors on either side of the hallway. I heard voices coming from the farthest room.

_"__Is that Mr. Ichinomiya?"_

Walking over to the door, it was slightly ajar. I peek through the gap and…I saw several briefcases lying on a table, filled with guns and a large sum of money. Three men dressed in black were discussing something. The only problem was, I couldn't understand anything at all.

_"__Are they talking in Chinese? Agh, maybe I should have taken Chinese instead of German in High School!"_

I took a deep breath when suddenly someone roughly grabs my arm! I gasped when I was pulled forward, and was swing around I was forced up against a wall. Fear and surprise takes a hold of me, and I feel like my heart's going to stop.

"What are you doing here?"

A tall man with slick black hair pins me against the wall, looking down at me with sharp eyes. It happened all of a suddenly and my body starts to tremble.

_"__Is he one of them? What should I do?"_

"I, I…" I had suddenly lost my voice…

"You've got five seconds to disappear and to forget everything you just saw." He began, "Otherwise you'll be whipped off the face of this earth."

I desperately nod over and over again and the man lets go of me. With that I ran away as fast as my legs would carry me and allow me to run. My heart was still racing when I finally reached the basement storage room.

_"__Oh my god, I was so scared, but I guess that guy let me go….? Should I tell my boss that people are selling guns in the hotel? But, the man said if I didn't forget about it, he'd kill me…What should I do?"_

I think I'm still in shock, and my whole body just automatically starts working. I pick up a cardboard box filled with the gift sets for the guests and turn around the corner when…I bumped into something and fall back onto the ground, dropping the box. I saw two mean-looking men peeking side a wooden crate they dropped on the ground.

"Ahhh! The statue of Venus is broken!"

"What?!" I asked confused.

Getting up off the floor I quickly looked inside the crate and saw a broken glass statue of Venus inside.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

_"__I know I've seen this statue somewhere before…but where?"_

An image I've seen on TV flashes through my head.

_"__That's right…The president of France gave Japan this statue as a gift and it was stolen from a museum just a few days ago. I saw it on the news. But there's no way this is it…right?"_

"Hey, this was a very important piece that was going to be auctioned off! How are you gonna pay for this?"

"I'm sorry…I had no idea someone else was down here…" I kept apologizing that day for some reason.

"You think an apology is gonna cut it? You owe us!"

The men reached out to me and…

"#5 for $2 million! Going once…"

_"__I got put up for auction in place of the Venus statue…I can't believe someone's actually bidding $2 million…And even though he has a mask on, I have a feel it's that fat ass from earlier. Is he going to but me? I definitely don't want that!"_

The man in seat number five leers at me.

"$2 million, going twice!"

_"__What's going to happen to me if he buys me for that much money? The auctioneer said I'd be a slave or a toy…that's so not going to happen!"_

"If there are no other bids, it will be sold to the man in seat number five."

I fall down to my knees and hang my head. All the tears, I've been desperately holding back threaten to overflow.

_"__What am I going to do?! Mom, Dad…help me!"_

Just then…The auction hall suddenly buzzes with commotion.

"Seat number 100 with a bid of $20 million!"

I gasped and looked up from the floor shocked.

"Are there any more bids?"

Through my tear-blurred vision, I see the bid amount flash on the screen.

_"__$20 million?"_

All I could do was stare up at the sum of winning bid, completely dumbfounded. A bell sounds, calling the auction to a close.

"Sold to the man in seat #100 for $20 million!"

_"__Someone bought me for twenty million dollars?"_

My cage is carried over to the edge of the stage. I get out of the cage and two masked me approach me.

"This way…"

_"__Well, at least that fat ass didn't end up buying me…But where are tey going to take me now? And who bought me?"_

I feel totally numb for this unbelievable situation, and I end up being taken to…A room on a higher floor than the VIP room. I've been taken to the penthouse. Out of all of the employees here, only the manager is allowed to come up here.

_"__I can't believe there are auctions going on in the hotel basement."_

"We brought her."

Two men sit on a sofa, their legs crossed.

"You're…"

"We bought you."

"So we ended up catching you after all."

"You know this woman, Soryu?" Ask Mr. Ichinomiya.

"You could say that." Soryu answered.

"You bought me? What do you mean? That acution…" my voice trailed off.

One of the guys with the mask on answered my question saying that Eisuke and Soryu brought me at the auction for $20 million and that his boss must've gotten dragged into it. The men who brought me here take off their masks, revealing themselves to me. I gasped in shock as I recognized Mr. Kisaki and the other guy who invited me to the I.V.C.

"Pfft, she doesn't even know your name, Baba." Mr. Kisaki laughed.

"Didn't have time to tell her." He answered.

"Wait a minute here. You won me in an auction….but I'm a human being! I shouldn't have bene UP for auction!" I exclaimed.

"Anything and everything's for sale at that auction." Baba said.

"Yep. You can buy stolen art, secret information about politicians…Even hire a hitman."

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"If there's someone out there to buy it, you can sell it. There are no rules. This is actually the first time a person's ever been auctioned off, though."

"You must've done something pretty bad, huh?" Mr. Kisaki questioned.

Glancing down slightly I remembered what I broke on accident…I didn't mean for that to happen at all. I then glanced back up at the two.

"There's no way an auction like this would ever be allowed here! Who in the hell would've approve-"

I was cut off by Mr. Ichinomiya who said he did. I couldn't believe that now at all, he said if it's worth anything it's there. He crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. Soryu then piped up saying that Mr. Ichinomiya is reckless as ever and that I'm not worth anything.

"_Well EXCUSE me, for not having a body of a model! At least I got some meat on my chest and not fake ones!"_

"But won't be fun thinking up ways to use her?" Mr. Ichinomiya questioned.

"What gives you the right to decided that?!" I demanded.

"…Who gave you permission to speak?"

_"__What the fuck? Am I a Dog now? I don't have fur on me, and I don't go 'Bark, bark' I don't have a tail, and I certainly don't go around sniffing other dog's asses, that's for sure!"_

"Don't open your mouth unless I say so."

"If you gotta problem with it, would you rather go back to #5?"

_"__Ugh, not fat ass! I'd rather hang myself than go to him. But anyway, these guys are seriously scary, but like I said, I'd rather hang myself than go back to fat ass…"_

I just shook my head no instead.

"C'mon now, Boss…Soryu…You should be nice to girls. Plus we need to figure out who gets to keep her." Baba said.

_"__I am NOT a dog!"_

"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of her already." Mr. Kisaki agreed with Baba.

"What do you mean, who gets me? IS one of you going buy me?" I asked.

"That's right. But there's nothing to be afraid of if I buy you, that is. I'm the only good guy here, so you can rest easy with me."

"Says the world-famous thief. But you would say that, eh?"

Thief? So…Baba is a….thief…ugh, how much more can my life get fucked up? Seriously, .life.

"You're just trying to lower Baba's stock. Eisuke, you've got tons of groupies. Just play with one of them." Mr. Kisaki suggested.

"Soryu's the one who could have his pick. I'm sure there are lots of women who'd do anything to be the lover of a Hong Kong mobster."

"Hong Kong mobster?!"

_"__What the fuck? What in the fucking hell did I get myself into? A thief, an artist, a CEO and a mobster? Oh my god…god please end my life! There's no way in hell I want to stick around here. Who are these people anyway?"_

I'm speechless for a moment, but then I pull myself together.


End file.
